KakaSaku de la A a la Z
by AngelYueGuang
Summary: Como el titulo dice son drabbles KakaSaku con cada una de las letras del abecedario.
1. A

"A"

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con mas fics KakaSaku, la idea original no es mía, originalmente era de "anni fer" para la pareja ShikaIno, pero ella me dio permiso de usar su idea y pues bien aquí la tienen, se trata de drabbles sobre esta pareja con cada una de las letras del abecedario, este es el primero espero que lo disfruten y va especialmente dedicado a mi amiga Sakashi, ella sabe quien es, espero que le agrade por que su historia fue la que me inspiro para este drabble.**

**Yué Guang**

**&**

"**A"**

**Abrazo**

Ella no sabia cuan importante podía ser un abrazo, después de todo Sakura toda su vida los regalo a diestra y siniestra, y veía lo importantes que resultaban para los demás, pero nunca entendió por que, hasta ese día, en que se celebraba el funeral de sus padres, y ella en lugar de estar en la ceremonia se encontraba llorando en el lugar donde siempre entrenaba con su equipo, estaba desconsolada y no podía imaginar que algo pudiese calmar su dolor, al menos no hasta que sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y como mientras se mantenía en esa posición el dolor disminuía, eran los brazos de su sensei, en ese momento, mientras aspiraba el aroma de Kakashi entendió cuan importante podía llegar a ser un abrazo, en especial si venia de la persona de quien llevabas tanto tiempo enamorada.

**&**

**Bien aquí el primero espero haya sido de su agrado, pronto subiré el de la letra B, espero sus criticas, felicitaciones lo que sea.**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, por que si lo fueran Sasuke ya habría muerto, Sakura y Kakashi estarían casados y el incesto dominaría la serie, pero por mas que me duela son de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Pero aun así el KakaSaku dominara el mundo algún día. XDDD**


	2. B

Aquí el drabble con la letra B, espero les guste y sin mas demora aquí se los dejo

**Aquí el drabble con la letra B, espero les guste y sin mas demora aquí se los dejo.**

**Yué Guang**

**&**

"**B"**

**Beso**

El primer beso de una chica es muy importante y siempre debe ser con la persona correcta, al menos eso es lo que Hatake Kakashi piensa; por eso cuando recordaba el día que su única alumna le pidió que fuera él quien le diese su primer beso aun cuando Sasuke ya había vuelto a la aldea, le resultaba aun imposible de creer, y nunca en su vida agradeció tanto usar una mascara que ocultara su sonrojo, y la expresión de asombro que puso y aun pone cuando recuerda al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha reprendiéndole junto Naruto por haberse negado a tal petición:

-Como pudo hacerle eso, negarle su primer beso-eran las palabras del pelinegro.

-Kakashi sensei usted es peor que el Teme-secundaba el rubio.

-Pero de que diablos están hablando ustedes dos, el primer beso de una chica debe ser con la persona amada-fue la respuesta de su sensei-además un beso jamás debe pedirse solo por querer experimentar lo que se siente-termino de hablar el peliplata, con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-Si será estúpido, es que no se da cuenta que a la persona a la que ella ama es a usted-exploto el Uchiha.

-Teme...-grito asustado el rubio haciendo callar al pelinegro y dejando a un muy confundido Kakashi mientras ellos salían corriendo desesperados pensando en que terminarían en el hospital cuando Sakura se enterara de que habían abierto la boca.

Recordar eso ahora era divertido, por que después de la "curiosa" plática entre él y sus alumnos, el famoso ninja copia fue en busca de su querida alumna, y ahora besarla resultaba no solo lo más sencillo, si no también lo más delicioso del mundo.

**&**

**Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el drabble anterior, me pone muy feliz recibir sus reviews, muchas gracias a:**

**Kenka1804**

**Kirara**

**Tenshi of Valhalla**

**Kashidan**

**Chibianko**

**LadySc -Maaya-**

**Clau Hatake**

**Muchas gracias a todos ustedes, si alguien falto avíseme para ponerlo en la próxima pq soy muy despistada jejeje.**

**Espero otra vez sus críticas felicitaciones comentarios lo que sea. nn**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, por que si lo fueran Sasuke ya habría muerto, Sakura y Kakashi estarían casados y el incesto dominaría la serie, pero por mas que me duela son de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Pero aun así el KakaSaku dominara el mundo algún día. XDDD**


	3. C

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic, estoy muy muy feliz de que les gusten mis drabbles, aquí les traigo la C, espero les guste

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic, estoy muy muy feliz de que les gusten mis drabbles, aquí les traigo la C, espero les guste.**

**Yué Guang**

**&**

"**C"**

**Celos**

Si celos, esa era justo la palabra que describía lo que Uchiha Sasuke sentía cada vez que veía como ese hombre abrazaba, tocaba y besaba a su compañera de equipo, él había regresado a Konoha con la única intención de reestablecer su clan junto a la que una vez fue la chica mas cercana a él, pero cuando volvió lo que encontró fue algo totalmente distinto a lo que esperaba, jamás imagino que al volver a Konoha encontraría a Sakura en brazos de otro hombre, y mucho menos que esos brazos fueran los de su ex-sensei, así es, Uchiha Sasuke estaba celoso de Hatake Kakashi por ser él a quien ahora Sakura amaba y deseaba besar, pero lo que mas molestaba al pelinegro era saber que no podía hacer nada al respecto, excepto claro seguir muriéndose de celos.

**&**

**Esta vez no daré agradecimientos personales pq no tengo mucho tiempo, pero para el próximo si los pongo, aun asi muchas gracias a todos por leerlos.**

**Como siempre, espero sus críticas felicitaciones comentarios lo que sea. nn**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, por que si lo fueran Sasuke ya habría muerto, Sakura y Kakashi estarían casados y el incesto dominaría la serie, pero por mas que me duela son de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Pero aun así el KakaSaku dominara el mundo algún día. XDDD**


	4. D

Bueno se que me tarde, pero es que no tenia mucha inspiración para esta letra, de hecho no me gusto mucho que digamos este drabble, pero espero que por lo menos sea de su agrado, gracias a Venus que me dio la idea para la letra por que yo estaba en blanc

**Bueno se que me tarde, pero es que no tenia mucha inspiración para esta letra, de hecho no me gusto mucho que digamos este drabble, pero espero que por lo menos sea de su agrado, gracias a Venus que me dio la idea para la letra por que yo estaba en blanco, bueno sin mas aquí les dejo la letra D.**

**Yué Guang**

**&**

"**D"**

**Dudas**

Me duele tanto el corazón al verlo, tenerlo tan cerca de mi todo el tiempo y la vez saber que mis sentimientos están tan lejos de él, quiero acercarme a él, abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amo, pero no me atrevo, que tal que él no siente lo mismo que yo??, que tal que me rechaza por no sentir por mi mas que el simple cariño que el siente un maestro por su alumna??, por que tuve que enamorarme de él??, por que el dueño de mi corazón tenia que ser mi sensei??, por que tengo que sentir tantas dudas cada vez que deseo decirle lo que siento, con Sasuke nunca las tuve, aunque claro lo que sentía por Sasuke no se compara ni un poco con lo que siento por Kakashi-hablaba una chica de ojos jades, mas para si misma que para su amiga y rival de toda la vida Ino Yamanaka que la escuchaba pacientemente- desearía no tener tantas dudas.-finalizo con un suspiro la chica, a lo que la rubia solo respondió enojada.

-Si serás tonta frente de marquesina, como sabes que tu eres la única que esta dudando, Kakashi-sensei esta igual de confundido que tu, Azuma-sensei me lo dijo y tu en lugar de hacer lo que debes hacer, estas aquí lloriqueando conmigo-hablo enojada la rubia sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y cuando al fin reacciono lo único que observo fue a su amiga sonriendo como nunca, _"benditas dudas"_, pensó la rubia, al darse cuenta de que gracias a ellas es que ahora su amiga ya no las tendría mas.

**&**

**Bueno sin más me despido, no sin antes pedirles como siempre que me dejen sus opiniones sin importar si son buenas o malas. nn**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, por que si lo fueran Sasuke ya habría muerto, Sakura y Kakashi estarían casados y el incesto dominaría la serie, pero por mas que me duela son de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Pero aun así el KakaSaku dominara el mundo algún día. XDDD**


	5. E

Bueno, aquí estoy al fin con la letra siguiente, se que me tarde pero es que la inspiración estaba a 0, ademas que he estado muy ocupada con todo eso de la universidad y no tenia tiempo ni ganas de escribir, pero eso no significa que abandonare mis fics

**Bueno, aquí estoy al fin con la letra siguiente, se que me tarde pero es que la inspiración estaba a 0, ademas que he estado muy ocupada con todo eso de la universidad y no tenia tiempo ni ganas de escribir, pero eso no significa que abandonare mis fics, para nada, como dicen es mejor tarde que nunca.**

**Yué Guang**

**&**

"**E"**

**¿Epidemia?**

-Ciertamente estos días Konoha pasa por una terrible epidemia-pensaba el ninja copia mientras veía a un grupo de shinobis totalmente agotados, bebiendo a un lado suyo y lamentándose por su desgracia.

-Ino esta insoportable, siempre ha sido problemática pero desde que esta esperando es peor que nunca-comento un tranquilo joven de coleta y cara de cansado.

-Eso no es nada, por lo menos a ti solo te gritan cuando TenTen estaba embarazada me lanzaba toda clase de armas, de lo "sensible" que se ponía-contesto un chico de enormes cejas-el mas afortunado de todos es Neji, que con una esposa tan linda y tranquila como Hinata debe llevar una vida plenamente feliz-termino de hablar el chico con unas cascaditas de lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Eso creen ustedes-contesto el ojiperla-pero Hinata esta mas sensible que nunca, llora por todo, cualquier comentario la hace sentir mal, y apenas quiero salir de la casa y comienza a llorar diciendo que la voy a abandonar, que ya no la amo y que se lo merece por ser tan débil-mientras hablaba se comenzaba a forma una vena de desesperación en la frente del poseedor del byakugan-de verdad nunca pensé que algo como el embarazo pudiese volver tan loca a una persona.

-Neji esa no es forma de expresarse de tu esposa, mira que llamarla loca, tienes suerte de que se trate de Hinata, por que en mi caso si le digo algo como eso a Sakura terminaría muerto-reprendió Kakashi al joven de cabello castaño, a lo que el susodicho solo contesto:

-No estaba hablando de Hinata, si no de mi-contesto desesperanzado Neji.

Kakashi solo se rió un poco y decidió marcharse a casa dejando a los pobres hombres ahogando sus penas en alcohol y agradeciendo al cielo que su esposa no tuviera también esa epidemia que rondaba por toda la aldea, lo que Kakashi no imaginaba es que en casa Sakura lo esperaba ansiosa para darle una muy "feliz" noticia.

**&**

**La verdad a mi este drabble me dio mucha risa XDD, espero que ustedes se hayan divertido leyéndolo como yo me divertí escribiéndolo, sin mas me retiro y espero sus comentarios.**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, por que si lo fueran Sasuke ya habría muerto, Sakura y Kakashi estarían casados y el incesto dominaría la serie, pero por mas que me duela son de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Pero aun así el KakaSaku dominara el mundo algún día. XDDD**


	6. F

**Hola a todos, sé que me he tardado mucho en subir las continuaciones de mis fics, de todos en general, les pido me tengan paciencia, acabo de entrar a la universidad y el tiempo no me alcanza para mucho, no pienso abandonar mis fics, ni loca, pero ya no podre escribir tanto como antes, espero me comprendan, sin más aquí les dejo el siguiente drabble, espero les guste.**

**Yué Guang**

**&**

"**F"**

**Familia**

Definitivamente el ninja copia de Konoha nunca imagino que tendría una familia, a decir verdad nadie en toda la aldea podía pensarlo, después de todo siempre fue un solitario y aunque sus amigos mas cercanos siempre trataban de que sentara cabeza, a Kakashi parecía no importarle mucho. Cuál sería la sorpresa de todos al enterarse que Kakashi Hatake seria padre, y más aun la sorpresa al saber quién era la futura madre.

Así es, nadie imagino que algún día Hatake tendría una familia y menos que esa familia la formaría con su ex alumna Sakura Haruno, la vida da giros inesperados fue lo único que pensaron los otros dos alumnos del hombre, el día que la pequeña y hermosa hija de esté nació.

**&**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, porque si lo fueran Sasuke ya habría muerto, Sakura y Kakashi estarían casados y el incesto dominaría la serie, pero por más que me duela son de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Pero aun así el KakaSaku dominara el mundo algún día. XDDD**


	7. G

**Hola a todos, si ya sé que deben estar deseando asesinarme por no subir continuación de ninguno de los fics, de verdad lamento mucho mis retrasos, pero es que de verdad la escuela no me da tiempo de nada que no sea la escuela, pero hoy tuve un poco de tiempo libre y un ataque de inspiración por eso es que les subo el siguiente drabble de mi serie, espero que lo disfruten y no me odien mas de lo que ya lo hacen.**

**Yué Guang**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"**G"**

**Gracias**

-Gracias-eso es todo lo que puedo decirte en estos momentos, de mi boca no pueden salir más palabras que esta, siempre rodeada de lamentos y sollozos, quisiera poder decirte lo mucho que significaste para mí, lo importante que fue tu presencia en mi vida, y lo mucho que me gustaba estar a tu lado, sin embargo ahora, no importa lo mucho que lo piense, lo mucho que desee decirte todas estas palabras, ya no puedo hacerlo, jamás podre hacerlo, y todo porque soy débil; de haber sido más fuerte ahora te tendría a mi lado, no estaría frente a tu tumba llorando sin parar, siempre me cuidaste y eso fue la causa de tu muerte, lo que más me duele es jamás haberte dicho lo mucho que te amaba, así es Kakashi, yo te amaba, más de lo que ame a nadie y ahora frente a esta lapida con tu nombre escrito, lo único que puedo decir es: "GRACIAS".

Gracias por amarme como lo hiciste, gracias por ser aquel que curara mi corazón roto, pero por sobre todo gracias por haber entrado a mi vida, aun cuando te hayas marchado de ella, nunca dejare de amarte, y nunca dejare de dar las gracias al cielo por que hayas existido.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ya lo sé, es probable que a estas alturas estén deseando que la muerta sea yo, no se por qué se me ocurrió esta historia, se que es muy triste, pero creo que será un respiro a todos los finales felices que siempre pongo, espero no me odien demasiado.**

**No se preocupen, seguiré todos mis fics, pero no puedo prometerles que actualizare rápido, porque no tengo tiempo, aun así actualizare eso es seguro. Sin más me despido.**

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, porque si lo fueran Sasuke ya habría muerto, Sakura y Kakashi estarían casados y el incesto dominaría la serie, pero por más que me duela son de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Pero aun así el KakaSaku dominara el mundo algún día. XDDD**


	8. H

**Hola cuanto tiempo sin pasar, si ya se ya se, de verdad que yo me paso, tardo milenios en actualizar y luego así como si nada llego de repente con actualizaciones, de verdad perdón, es que la universidad no me deja mucho tiempo y a pesar de que estuve de vacaciones, digamos que pasaron muchas cosas y pues… aquí me tienen hasta ahora vengo a actualizar, espero me perdonen y disfruten de este drabble que aunque no uno de los mejores si uno de los que más me gustan. Sin más me despido.**

**Yué Guang**

**&**

"**H"**

**Hermoso**

-Dime Sakura

-Ya dije que no

-Vamos cuéntame, tan malo fue para que no quieras decirme nada-espeto la rubia enojada porque su pelirosa amiga no respondía a sus preguntas.

-Cállate Ino, no sabes de que hablas-contesto visiblemente enfadada Sakura.

-Entonces si no fue malo, ¿debió haber sido muuuy bueno?-pregunto picara Ino, su amiga ya había caído en el anzuelo-_"definitivamente Shika-kun no es el único que cae con esta técnica"_-pensó ella, la aludida solo soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

-Es que no sé cómo explicarlo-contesto con un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo que no sabes explicarlo?, solo cuéntame cómo fue, vamos Sakura me muero de curiosidad por saber que paso entre tu y Kakashi-sensei.

-¿Cómo que, que paso? tu sabes que fue lo que paso-volvió a responder Sakura solo que esta vez no era rosa lo que se extendía por sus mejillas sino un rojo igual al de un tomate maduro.

-Bueno si, pero quiero detalles-suspiro cansada Ino.

-Pero ya te lo dijo, no sé explicarlo.

-Mmmm solo dime lo que pensaste o sentiste mientras lo hacían-trato de explicarle Ino a su amiga.

-Lo que sentí, bueno… yo…yo… sentí…yo sentí-comenzó a hablar Sakura en una ataque de nervios al puro estilo de Hinata mientras la ojiazul trataba de ser lo más paciente posible, pero su paciencia no duro mucho y es que en toda la cuidad sabía que esa no era su principal virtud, no por nada el único que la soportaba era el despreocupado chico Nara; y es que en menos de lo que canta un gallo la joven se exaspero.

-Dime de una buena vez que sentiste Sakura-grito enfadada Ino.

-Fue…-Sakura paro de hablar nuevamente ante la cada vez más grande desesperación de su amiga, pero después de unos segundo que a la Yamanaka mas bien parecieron décadas, volvió a hablar-…hermoso-respondió ella con la cabeza baja y sonrojada, para después irse y dejar a una totalmente paralizada Ino en su sitio dentro de la cafetería donde se encontraban conversando.

-¿Hermoso?-en la cara de la rubia se formo una alegre sonrisa-es una buena… excelente manera de describir su primer beso-fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de pagar la cuenta e irse del lugar al mismo tiempo que pensaba en lo bueno que era para su amiga haber encontrado en Kakashi-sensei al amor de su vida; después de todo, ¿qué joven no sueña con que su amor por uno de los profesores más codiciados de la universidad sea correspondido?, y en especial si ese profesor era el de Literatura Inglesa, Hatake Kakashi, aquel que incluso con mascara parecía más un modelo de Armani que un profesor. Aunque algo era cierto, para ella hermoso era la palabra que describía mas el cariño que ese hombre mostraba por su amiga que la manera en que besaba, definitivamente Sakura se había sacado la lotería, fue el pensamiento de la chica mientras continuaba su camino.

**&**

**Nota:**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; sin embargo la historia si me pertenece y es de mi total autoría por lo que si ven alguno de mis fics publicado en otra pagina bajo otro seudónimo que no sea Yué Guang, agradecería profundamente que me lo hicieran saber.**

**En serio ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, porque si así fuera Sasuke ya habría muerto, Sakura y Kakashi estarían casados y el incesto dominaría la serie, pero por más que me duela son de Masashi Kishimoto-san. **

**El KakaSaku dominara el mundo algún día… pero con su ayuda sería más rápido. XD**


	9. I

**Hola, cuánto tiempo sin pasarme, la verdad es que este drabble ya lo había terminado hace algún tiempo pero no había podido subirlo, aun así ahora me tome un descanso y aquí se los dejo, espero sea de su agrado, a mi me encanto me inspire en una canción que escuche hace poco y se me vino la idea como por arte de magia, espero el tema les guste tanto como me gusto a mi.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"**I"**

**Inmortal**

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?, ¿Hace cuanto que no nos abrazamos, besamos ó hacemos el amor?, la última vez que conté, habían pasado 50 años, en realidad no es mucho tiempo si consideramos que la última vez que peleamos estuvimos separados por 120 años, aun así, a pesar de los siglos no podemos olvidarnos y mucho menos dejar de amarnos, es extraño, porque podemos estar lejos el uno del otro por décadas; pero cuando nos reencontramos y nuestras miradas vuelven a cruzarse simplemente terminamos amándonos como siempre lo hemos hecho; después de todo cuando eres inmortal ¿qué importa el tiempo?.

¿Cuántas épocas hemos vivido juntos y separados? Aun recuerdo el día que te conocí, no pude evitarlo, la primera vez que te vi te desee como nunca antes había deseado nada, tenias apenas 12 años y aun así sabia que debía tenerte, sin embargo cuando estuve a punto de hacerte mía no pude continuar, en cuanto te tuve entre mis brazos me di cuenta de que jamás podría hacerte eso, tu sangre me llamaba, me pedía a gritos que la tomara, pero había algo en ti que me impidió seguir y robarte la vida, como a tantos otros, esa vida que con el paso de los años comencé a amar y sin la cual yo no soportaría este eterna existencia.

Siempre te observaba desde la oscuridad, deseándote pero manteniéndome siempre lejos, después de todo era feliz con el simple hecho de saber que continuabas viviendo; pero enfermaste y la vida que amaba estaba en peligro, yo era demasiado egoísta para perderte, así que te convertí en lo que yo era aun sin saber si estabas o no de acuerdo. Aun recuerdo cuando me viste por primera vez, pude sentir que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, compartiste mi eternidad, aprendiste de mi, y desde entonces nuestras almas han estado juntas, ¿Cuántas épocas hemos vivido juntos? demasiadas quizás, el Antiguo Egipto, Grecia, el Imperio Romano, la Edad Media, el Renacimiento, la primera y segunda guerra mundial, esas y muchas otras eras hemos vivimos, a veces juntos, a veces separados, pero siempre perteneciéndonos el uno al otro, y es curioso como con tan solo ver tus verdes ojos recuerdo todo eso; justo ahora, cuando entre a este bar solo para pasar el rato me encuentro con tu mirada, me observas y aunque ya note tu presencia me dirijo a la barra a pedir una bebida que no tomare, después de todo no es sangre y mi cuerpo la rechaza, pero si vas a un bar tienes que pedir algo para que no sospechen, después de todo los humanos son felices con la ignorancia.

-**Hola Kakashi**-escucho tu voz, no me sorprende, pude sentirte desde el momento en que te levantaste de tu asiento, aun así me saludas como si solo hubiesen sido unas cuantas horas las que llevamos sin vernos, y aun así puedo notar ese tono de alegría y sorpresa que emana de tu voz.

-**Cuanto tiempo Sakura**-volteo a mirarte y te dedico una sonrisa, misma que me devuelves como siempre lo has hecho desde que nos conocimos, porque aunque nuestros cuerpos no estén unidos, nuestras almas y corazones si lo están.

_**Podremos estar separados toda una vida humana, pero al final ese tiempo no significa nada para nosotros...y es que cuando eres inmortal, el amor también lo es.**_

_**Hatake Kakashi**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Nota:**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; sin embargo la historia si me pertenece y es de mi total autoría por lo que si ven alguno de mis fics publicado en otra pagina bajo otro seudónimo que no sea Yué Guang, agradecería profundamente que me lo hicieran saber.**

**En serio ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, porque si así fuera Sasuke ya habría muerto, Sakura y Kakashi estarían casados y el incesto dominaría la serie, pero por más que me duela son de Masashi Kishimoto-san. **

**El KakaSaku dominara el mundo algún día… pero con su ayuda sería más rápido. XD**

**Bueno a estas alturas ya deben de haber entendido el tema de este drabble, trate de no ser muy obvia desde el principio pero no se si lo logre, espero que si, este drabble es como una especie de borrador para un futuro fic, solo que aun no decido si será one-shot o un fic corto, pero es que aun tengo dos proyectos por terminar y demasiadas ideas en mente, quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguen mi fic por su paciencia infinita, en serio muchas gracias, sayo. n_n**


	10. J

**Tanto tiempo sin actualizar, ya ni se han de acordar que hace algunas letras mate a Kakashi y en recompensa a esa increíble barbaridad prometí que pronto mataría a Sakura, bueno pues lo prometido es deuda, aquí está cumplida mi promesa, espero les gusta a mi me dio mucha nostalgia.**

**Yué Guang**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"**J"**

**Jamás**

Jamás, si, esa era la palabra que mejor podría describir la percepción que Hatake Kakashi tenia de sus pensamientos, pero principalmente de sus deseos; en el tiempo que llevaba de vida hubo muchas ocasiones en las que la palabra jamás había cruzado por su mente, cuando su padre y su mejor amigo murieron, cuando conoció un equipo que poco a poco se convertiría en su familia, cuando la partida de Sasuke provoco una profunda y dolorosa herida que probablemente no sanaría y cuando observaba como la pequeña familia que habían conformado en esos meses entrenando juntos, se separaba para lograr volverse más fuertes y de ese modo estar juntos nuevamente.

Sin embargo, también había ocasiones en las que esa insufrible palabra ocupaba un sentido distinto en su cabeza un lugar mucho más grande y puede que más doloroso; en esas ocasiones era cuando deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que algo jamás hubiese ocurrido o pudiese ocurrir. Y en este preciso momento ese es el lugar que ocupa dicha palabra en su mente, cuando frente a una lapida de mármol recuerda como hace años le parecía imposible que su amor por la que alguna vez fue su alumna pudiese verse correspondido, como fue ella quien valientemente le había confesado sus sentimientos, cuando él cobardemente los había ocultado al considerarlos incorrectos e imposibles, y como después de mucho sufrimiento y gracias al apoyo de quienes los amaban, habían logrado ser felices pese a la oposición que muchos aun les mostraban.

Sin embargo ahora mientras se encuentra arrodillado frente a "su" lapida y lleva en brazos a una pequeña de cabellos plateados y hermosos ojos color esmeralda, es cuando más desea que la palabra jamás no estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo ligada al dolor, su amada Sakura había muerto dando a luz y él había tenido que elegir entre la vida de su esposa o la de su hija, sabiendo cual era la decisión de Sakura, le otorgo a Tsunade el permiso de salvar a la pequeña pese al dolor que esto le causaba al hombre.

-Ha pasado un año desde que nos dejaste, perdona que no viniera a visitarte antes... pero no tenía la fuerza para ello-la vos de Kakashi sonaba como un susurro lento y enormemente doloroso.

-No sabes cuánto te necesito, tu voz, tu risa, tus besos aun los recuerdo y probablemente creas que estoy loco, pero de cierto modo aun hablo contigo, me hace sentir bien. Kaoru cumple un año hoy, por eso me pareció que lo más correcto era traerla, ella llego a mi vida el mismo día que tú te marchaste, pero jamás podría odiarle, es nuestra hija y la amo más que a nada en el mundo y estoy seguro que dondequiera que estés tu sientes lo mismo-mientras dice estas palabras Kakashi comienza a ponerse de pie lentamente puesto que la pequeña que lleva en brazos acaba de quedarse dormida.

-Jamás te olvidare Sakura, sin importar cuantos años pasen siempre te amare-y después de decir estas palabras el ninja más fuerte de Konoha comenzó el camino de regreso a casa, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas y la única seguridad de que sin importar que otros sufrimientos le tuviera preparado el destino jamás se rendiría, después de todo aun tenia alguien por quien luchar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Nota:**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; sin embargo la historia si me pertenece y es de mi total autoría por lo que si ven alguno de mis fics publicado en otra pagina bajo otro seudónimo que no sea Yué Guang, agradecería profundamente que me lo hicieran saber.**

**En serio ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, porque si así fuera Sasuke ya habría muerto, Sakura y Kakashi estarían casados y el incesto dominaría la serie, pero por más que me duela son de Masashi Kishimoto-san. **

**El KakaSaku dominara el mundo algún día… pero con su ayuda sería más rápido. XD**


	11. K

**Ahora sí que no tengo perdón, lo cierto es que este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito desde hace mucho, pero por uno u otra razón no lo había subido, lo lamento mucho no tengo palabras, por eso es que sin más que decir aquí les dejo el drabble y mis disculpas. T_T**

**Yué Guang**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"**K"**

**Kioto**

¿Alguna vez has notado como el tiempo pasa incluso cuando tu no pareces notarlo?, yo era el tipo de persona que nunca se daba cuenta de ello, al menos lo fui hasta que decidí que era el momento de arriesgarme a vivir por mi misma lejos que todo lo que conocía y amaba; en el momento que tome dicha determinación lo hice por un hombre, y aunque ahora que han pasado seis años de ello me doy cuenta de que fue una estupidez puedo afirmar que jamás me arrepentiré de ella.

Acababa de graduarme de la escuela de medicina y después de meditarlo mucho al fin tenia la determinación y el valor para confesarle mi amor al chico del que creí estar enamorada toda mi vida, mis mejores amigas me apoyaban aunque no lograba entender porque Sai y Naruto no, nunca quise imaginar que al ser ellos sus mejores amigos sabían algo que yo no; cual sería mi sorpresa al encontrarlo justo después de la graduación besándose con otra, una mujer pelirroja de gafas que me parecía haber visto en alguna ocasión pero que no lograba recordar; mientras observaba esas muestras de cariño las cuales deseaba fueran para mi, también podía sentir como el corazón se me rompía en mil pedazos, recuerdo haber salido corriendo sin siquiera acercarme a la cariñosa pareja. Esa fue la última vez que supe algo de Sasuke Uchiha y de su novia la cual años después me enteraría se llamaba Karin.

Estaba destrozada por dentro, me había hundido en una depresión de la que yo misma no deseaba salir y no fue hasta que el mismo hermano de Sasuke, Itachi un chico mayor que yo y al que siempre considere como mi hermano apareció en mi casa con una propuesta de trabajo la cual desde el momento en que me la presento sabía que no podía rechazar.

Uno de los hospitales de su compañía, el que se encontraba en Japón, más específicamente en Kioto; quería contratar a un graduado de mi universidad y dado que yo había sido la mejor estudiante de la generación era normal que me ofrecieran el puesto. Pese al estado en el que me encontraba no tarde en decidir aceptar esa oportunidad única en la vida, después de todo si podía cumplir mi sueño y además se me ofrecía la oportunidad de estar lejos de todo aquello que me lastimaba, definitivamente no iba a dejar que mis miedos me detuvieran; quien hubiese imaginado que una decisión como esa, tomada a la ligera, seria la que me traería la mayor felicidad de mi vida.

El día de hoy, exactamente hace seis años tome un avión que me llevaría hacia un insospechado futuro; y hacia personas que jamás olvidare, pero especialmente que me llevaría hacia "él".

Cuando tome esa decisión no tome en cuenta muchas cosas como el cuanto me costaría abandonar todo lo que conocía, a mi familia y amigos, pero por sobre todo a aquel al que aun amaba y ahora sabia nunca seria mío. Seis años después es que me daría cuenta cuan equivocados estaban esos pensamientos, aunque eso es algo que uno entiende hasta que pasados los años decide analizar su pasado.

Cuando llegue a Kioto lo hice con la intención de olvidar y de empezar de nuevo, jamás paso por mi mente que al llegar a esta enorme ciudad no solo encontraría al verdadero amor de mi vida, sino que al fin entendería lo que podía significar sufrir por la persona que amas; cuando conocí a Kakashi inmediatamente supe que tomaría un lugar importante en mi vida, aunque en ese preciso momento no estuviera segura de cual.

Irremediablemente me enamore de él, su carácter tranquilo pero fuerte me hipnotizo, Kakashi era un hombre que podía parecer extraño, frio e inofensivo, pero lo cierto es que en su corazón guardaba dolorosas heridas, heridas que lo convirtieron en un hombre fuerte, capaz de enfrentarse a lo que fuera y de protegerme aun a costa de su propia vida; con el supe lo que en verdad era el amor, porque él me amaba de la misma manera en que yo lo amaba y esa era una experiencia que nunca antes había tenido y que no cambiaría por nada, lo que menos me importaba era que fuera mucho mayor que yo aun cuando para muchos esa era razón suficiente para no aceptar nuestra relación.

El era fotógrafo, uno de los más famosos de Japón, su trabajo era de los mejores en el país y sus fotografías eran especiales por que lograban transmitir sensaciones y despertar emociones tan fuertes como abrumadoras; nunca espere que ese mismo talento seria el que me separaría de él.

Teníamos un año saliendo juntos y yo me había entregado a él de todas las formas en que pude haberlo hecho, mi cuerpo y mi alma le pertenecían, tanto le amaba que cuando él recibió esa propuesta para trabajar a Alemania yo estaba tan feliz por él que en ningún momento me detuve a analizar lo que esa propuesta podía significar. No fue hasta que en la soledad de mi habitación mientras sostenía la prueba de embarazó, que entendí lo que aceptar ese trabajo significaría para mí; lo perdería para siempre; pero al mismo tiempo lo amaba tanto que no deseaba hacer que perdiera esta oportunidad para él; esa noche llore como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Estaba realmente feliz por tener un hijo suyo creciendo en mi vientre y estaba segura de que él también lo estaría, pero quería verlo realizar su sueño así como yo había realizado el mío. Esa noche entre lagrimas tome una decisión; dejaría a Kakashi continuar con su vida y con sus sueños; sin ninguna clase de despedida y sin siquiera besarle por última vez, me marche de Japón, exactamente de la misma forma en que llegue... con el corazón destrozado, solo que un millón de veces peor, porque esta vez estaba segura de haber perdido para siempre al amor de mi vida y no existía ninguna posibilidad de recuperarlo.

Aun ahora seis años después de haber tomado el avión de regreso a New York me pregunto si hice lo correcto; lo abandone sin decirle una sola palabra de despedida y pero aun sin decirle que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. En mi cabeza aun resuenan las palabras de Itachi que era el único que conocía la verdad tras mi regreso, después de todo el conoció a Kakashi mucho antes que yo y siempre le había admirado pese a no llevarse del todo bien.

-Sakura jamás espere que fueras tan idiota, tratando de hacerte creer a ti misma y a los demás de que tomaste esta decisión por el bien de Kakashi cuando al final no fue más que tu egoísmo y cobardía lo que te llevo a huir de aquel que logro hacerte feliz.

En serio crees que Kakashi estaría más contento trabajando en Alemania que a tu lado criando a su hijo, DEJA DE ENGAÑARTE DE ESA FORMA TAN RIDÍCULA.

La verdadera razón de que decidieras dejarlo era el temor a la posibilidad de que Hatake eligiera esa trabajo en vez de a ti; tu egoísmo te arrojo a ser tu quien lo abandonara antes de que él pudiera hacerlo. Pero la verdad es que si piensas que Hatake Kakashi era capaz de algo así entonces no lo conocías tan bien como creías.

Nunca logre olvidar ese sermón, Itachi no necesito de muchas palabras para hacerme entender que lo que había hecho era huir de la necesidad de amarle y de que me amara; había cometido un terrible error, quizás el más grande de toda mi vida y sin importar cuánto me arrepintiera de ello ahora era demasiado tarde para remediarlo, **DEMASIADO TARDE**; las palabras de Itachi se quedaron grabadas con fuego en mi corazón, de la misma manera en que Kakashi y Kioto, la ciudad donde viví los momentos más felices de mi vida lo hicieron.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Nota:**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; sin embargo la historia si me pertenece y es de mi total autoría por lo que si ven alguno de mis fics publicado en otra pagina bajo otro seudónimo que no sea Yué Guang, agradecería profundamente que me lo hicieran saber.**

**En serio ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, porque si así fuera Sasuke ya habría muerto, Sakura y Kakashi estarían casados y el incesto dominaría la serie, pero por más que me duela son de Masashi Kishimoto-san. **

**El KakaSaku dominara el mundo algún día… pero con su ayuda sería más rápido. XD**


End file.
